G3KA4
|reliability = 3 |accuracy = 3 |ammunition = 10 |image2 = }} The G3KA4 is a primary weapon in Far Cry 2. Background Utilizing the 7.62x51mm round, the G3 is a battle rifle designed by H&K in the 1950s. Its design comes from the CETME rifle, which itself is derived from the StG 45 developed late in World War II. While H&K no longer manufactures this weapon, many countries, such as Iran and Turkey, still produce it under license. Availability The G3 is obtained after escaping the skirmish in Pala. The faction who rescues the player provides him with one before the first mission. The weapon is also one of the first that can be purchased from the weapon shop and can be found in the hands of enemies until the middle of Act 1. Characteristics The G3KA4 is actually more effective than its in-game statistics suggest, despite it being one of the first weapons the player gains access to. Compared to the AK-47 and FAL Paratrooper, its lower recoil, less intense rate of fire and muted muzzle flash make the weapon easier to hold on static and moving enemies at a medium range. Another advantage, shared with the Silent MP5, is a larger, more user-friendly iron sight. However, its overall damage potential still remains low compared to the other Assault Rifles. Trivia * The real-life G3 is usually used with 20-round magazines and model for the gun appears to have a 20-round magazine. However, the in-game G3 has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds. * The G3 is chambered in 7.62x51 NATO, which is larger and more powerful than those fired by the AK-47 and AR-16. Despite this, the G3 deals less damage than any of these weapons. ** this is probably an error due to the devs lack of gun knowledge or for balancing purposes but the G53 in real life fits all the descriptions and stats of the G3KA4 as it is a G3 derived design but fires a weaker 5.56 mm caliber and is a carbine by NATO standards. * The G3KA4 is a short-barreled version of the G3A4 rifle. The the "K" in "G3KA4" stands for the German word "Kurz," which means "short" in English. Incidentally, the rifle ingame is actually a full-length G3A4. * Oddly, upgrades for the G3 are more expensive than those for the costlier AK-47. This could be explained by the fact that the real-life AK-47 has a simple build and mechanic which allows a higher degree of modularity, while the G3 has a much more complicated design that is hard to change without ruining some positive aspects of the gun. * When the player is inspecting the weapon, you can see the fire selector with the settings "SAFE" and "AUTO". The real-life G3 has three positions on the fire selector: Safe, Semi-automatic, and Fully-automatic. These are designated by the letters S, E, and F, for Sicher, Einzelfeuer, and Feuerstoß respectively. Multiplayer The standard weapon given to all players in every match; its stats are very average and it's the less used primary weapon since other guns like the AK-47, FAL Paratrooper and the AR-16 easily outperform it making it the least used weapon in multiplayer. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons